Buried
by Mezame Kora
Summary: When you get stuck in a cave with the creepiest guy you've ever met, you realized you're buried in more ways than one. AddXAra! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Kora: Hi guys! I'm sorry I have been gone so long. Writers block e.e I HATE YOU!**

**Add: Just tell them what kind of story this is idiot.**

**Kora: Harsh. But anyways, this an AddXAra story. Why not AddXEve? We seem to have enough, and this pairing needs more love. Besides, AddXEve seems way too canon for my liking. The only cannon pairings I like are Elsai and Reven. Anyways, class are...**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker (19)  
**

**Ara: Sakara Devanam (20)**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer (16)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master (18)  
**

**Rena: Grand Archer (?)**

**Raven: Reckless Fist (27)**

**Eve: Code Empress (?)**

**Chung: Iron Paladin (16)**

**Elesis: Grand Master (19)**

**Kora: Yes, I actually think that SD and LP look better together than YR and LP. Come at meh brah! Now Ara, do the honors.**

**Ara: Well, let's start the story.**

* * *

The Elgang walked through the cave, nothing but drops of water filling the silence. Even our loud mouthed Rune Slayer was silent. But of course, they had to be silent. Sneaking up on one of Ran's henchmen is hard work. Especially when you're trying not to collapse the cave you're in. They walked slowly, trying to see id there were any enemies coming their way. Elsword was leading the way, signalling them when there was an enemy.

"Are we there yet?," Aisha whispered. The Elemental Master was holding her staff tightly. She had been scared twice by Shadow Port Walkers. She was not about to be scared again.

"Almost Aisha," Eve replied, following the glowing red dot on her map.

"Why is this taking so long," Add asked impatiently, not caring enough to whisper. Elsword turned towards him, and put his index figure to his mouth, telling him to be quiet. "Why should I? It's not like the monsters are going to actually defeat us or anything." Elsword glared at him, but turned his attention back to the path in front of them.

"How long until we get there Eve?," Elsword asked. Eve looked at her map. The red dot was getting bigger, meaning they were getting closer.

"Approximately 5 minutes. There are no enemies within the area." Elsword nodded, and started walking a little faster. Add on the other hand, decided to use his dynamos to go ahead of everyone. While doing this, he knocked over Chung, Ara, Rena, and Elesis. He pushed Aisha into the cave walls, and made Raven stumbled into the back of Elsword. Add stopped and turned, a smirk on his face. He then cackled loudly.

"Add! You idiot!," Elsword whispered loudly.

"What? Just because I wanted to get this over with it makes me the bad guy?," He said with a shrug. Elsword gave him an icy glare, and turned to the others to see them getting up from off of the ground. The all glared at Add, who just gave them a blank stare.

They all began walking again, and finally reached the end of the cave.

"We're here. So where's Magmanta?," Elesis asked, looking around the cave.

"No clue," Elsword replied. Suddenly, a gigantic spider-like creature crawled out of the shadows. Everyone took about five steps back. They all got into a battle stance, and charged at Magmanta. Elsword summoned a rune, and made it explode, but Magmanta only flinched. As Magmanta was about to swing one of it's legs at him, Elesis got in front of him, and blocked it with her sword.

"You're welcome bro."

"Thanks sis." Aisha floated into the air, and called forth a blizzard shower. It froze Magmanta, and Rena jumped into the air and pulled back on her bow string, before releasing, breaking the ice and sending Magmanta towards the wall. It caught itself, and landed on it's legs. It then charged, but Chung blocked it with his canon. He was trying to push it back, but was losing strength. Raven dashed towards Magmanta from behind, and slashed it with his claw, before jumping into the air and slashing again forming an X, which then exploded.

"Thanks Raven," Chung said.

"Don't thank me yet," Raven said, pointing at Magmanta, who was recovering from the attack.

"The damage does seem to be working, as it is weaker than before," Eve said, analyzing Magamanta's health status. Magmanta charged towards Eve, who summoned Ophelia. Ophelia summoned a magical sphere, which exploded after dealing a good amount of damage to Magmanta. Eve on the other hand, just sat on Remy, drinking tea.

"Eve look out!," Chung yelled as Magmanta was about to swing it's leg again. Chung jumped in front of Eve and held his cannon in front of him. Magmanta was too strong, and had mushed Chung into the wall. Eve got up and summoned Oberon and Ophelia, who threw down a huge spear towards the ground. Eve rushed to Chung's side, and knelt down.

"Chung, are you alright?" Chung lifted his upper half with his arms, and gave Eve a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. As long as you're not hurt." Eve smiled back.

"Hey you two, stop being all lovey-dovey will ya," Aisha said, causing both Chung and Eve to blush. Meanwhile, Ara charged at Magmanta, spear in hand. She then jumped into the air, before diving back down. She hit Magmanta with her spear, before using doing a series of blink attacks. She now stood in front of Magmanta. She tried to hit it again, but it blocked with one of it's legs, and hit her with another. She slammed into the cave wall, and slowly slid down. Add walked up to Magmanta casually. He had a evil smirk on his face, and his eyes held... anger? He then used his nasod dynamos to create electric pillars that swirled around him rapidly. As Magmanta was pulled into the attack, he fired an electrical beam downwards, and punched the pillars, causing them to turn into an electrical tornado.

The cave began to shake rapidly, and once the tornado died down, Magmanta's body laid on the ground.

"Is it dead?," Ara asked, recovering from blow she received from the spider-creature. The cave began to shake even more, and the ceiling began to collapse around them.

"The power from Add's attack seemed to have made the cave unstable. It's collapsing," Eve said.

"Then what are we waiting for?! RUN!," Elsword shouted. They all began to run. Ara tried to run, but quickly fell due to a pain in her right ankle. She tried to get up and run again, but quickly fell back down.

"Help!," she called. The others heard her, and quickly turned around.

"What do we do?!," Rena yelled.

"If we go back now, the cave will close us all in!," Aisha said.

"I'll go and get Ara, you guys will have to- A-add?! Were are you going?!," Elsword said as Add rushed to Ara's side, dodging rocks that fell from the ceiling. He lifted Ara up, and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder. He began to run, supporting Ara at the same time, but rocks began to fall in front of them, until there was no escape. They were trapped. Elsword and the others tried to move the rocks, but the cave was collapsing, and there was no time. "Guys! We're going to go get help! We'll come back!" And with that they ran off, trying to escape the cave.

Add stared at the wall of rocks in front of him. He soon felt something click in his brain. He was trapped. **Again**.

"Add are you okay?," Ara asked. Add just stood there, staring at the wall, his mouth agape. He soon dropped Ara, and began to pound on the rocks.

"HELP!," he called.

"I'll take that as a no."

* * *

**Kora: And done. There was supposed to be more, but my iPad had to be a little s**t and erase everything that wasn't saved. But what didn't show up in this chapter will be in the next chapter. Oh, and to explain why Add is so worked up about being trapped, well he was stuck in a library for most of his life. He probably doesn't want to go through it again. Oh, and I want to thank my friend Kishii for helping me with the plot. Well, baibai!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ara walked up to Add, and placed a hand on his shoulder, and in mere seconds, he turned around and roughly grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened in surprise, but he just glared at her.

"Don't touch me," he said coldly. He let go, and sat down on a nearby rock. He had his head in his hands, and Ara could just stare at the broken down Add. She walked over to him, and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?," she asked. He looked at her with a blank face.

"Nothing." Ara knew he was lying. She wanted to know why he was so bothered all of a sudden.

"You're really bad at lying. You know that right?" Add let a low growl escape his lips.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?!"

"Yeas. Your fault. You just had to trip. Klutz."

"I'm not a klutz. My ankle hurts okay." Ara looked down at her ankle, which was slightly swollen.

"Nah you're just clumsy." Ara crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at Add."

"Well whatever. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm a bit tired. I'm going to sleep." Ara then laid down on the hard rocky ground. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but it was something. In about five minutes, she was knocked out. Add watched as she tossed and turned uncomfortably in her sleep.

_Idiot girl._

* * *

Add slept soundly on the rocks, as rays of light shined into the cave. One of the rays shined on his face, and his his slowly opened. The first thing Add saw was a sleeping Ara on his chest. His eyes widened, and a light pink blush tinted his cheeks. How did this even happen? Well...

* * *

_Add watched as Ara groaned in her sleep, due to being uncomfortable. Add sighed. He walked over to Ara, and picked her up. He then set her upright. What was he going to do? He knew that her sleeping like this wasn't going to be comfortable at all. He laid down on the ground, trying to think of ways to make her comfortable. Ara began to shift in her sleep, and she suddenly fell over, right on top of Add. He sighed. He was too tired to move her, so they slept like that._

* * *

Add mentally face palmed. Ara would start to hit him if she woke up and saw them like this. As if on cue, Ara eyes opened, and she sat up. She yawned, and once she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she noticed Add underneath her. Her face turned beet red, and she started to freak out.

"W-what am I doing on top of you?! What did you do while I was asleep?!," Ara yelled.

"Nothing. Now can you stop straddling me?," Add asked, a smirk on his face. Ara's blush darkened.

"Idiot!"

"Hey, I only wanted to make you comfortable while you slept."

"Well you didn't have to-" Ara's sentenced was interrupted when a hissing sound came somewhere in the cave. Ara's eyes darted around the room, to see nothing but rock. "W-what was that?"

"I dunno." Soon another hissing sound was heard, and Ara began to panic. She suddenly clung onto Add, hoping for some sort of protection. Add was surprised at this sudden reaction from the female. "What is this? Is little ms. Haan scared?"

"S-shut up!" Add then leaned in towards Ara's ear, and made a loud hiss noise. Ara screamed, and jumped off of Add. He then began to laugh uncontrollably, and Ara glared at him. "That wasn't funny!"

"Yes... it... was!," Add said in between breaths. Ara playfully punched him in the arm.

"But seriously, if anything would have happened..." Add stared at her blankly, but was a bit curious about what she had to say.

"What?"

"It's nothing." Add's face turned serious, and he stood up. He was now in front of Ara, and she could feel the seriousness in the air.

"You know, you're really bad at lying to. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing. There's nothing wrong." Ara turned away, but Add grabbed her wrist.

"Please tell me." Ara sighed.

"Fine. Before I was with the elgang, my brother turned to the demon side. He was corrupted, and I was almost killed, if it weren't for eun. And now he's here causing trouble in Hamel. I have to save him."

"Well what does that have to do with this situation?" Ara felt the tears in her eyes, and suddenly pulled Add into a warm embrace.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else." Add pat Ara's head.

"Is that really what you're worried about. Besides, if something happened to me you wouldn't care would you? Nobody else would."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not like anybody really likes me. But I'm used to it I guess."

"Of course they like you."

"No they don't Ara. No one has ever liked me." Ara could just stare at him. She saw a lone tear roll down his cheek, and felt like she was about to cry even more. "My entire family was killed. So if I died, it's not like it would affect anyone."

"Yes it would." Add looked at Ara, and saw she had a serious look on her face. "It would affect us all. I'm sure that we would all miss you if you died, and we all care for you deeply. Don't put yourself down with words like that." Add smiled slightly. Not one of his usual smirks, but and actual smile.

"I'm kinda glad I got stuck down here with you Haan. I mean, Ara." Ara smiled back.

* * *

**And done with chapter two. Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will probably be really long. Gosh. I'm already looking forward to the end. Well, baibai!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Ara watched as Add looked up at the ceiling of the cave, with a bored look on his face. The female let a sigh escape her lips, which Add must have heard since he turned to look at her.

"You bored Ara?," Add asked.

"Yeah. A bit," Ara replied. They both stared at each other, and Ara felt her face get a bit hot. "Stop staring at me." Add's own face became red as he realized he was staring at Ara. He cleared his throat, before turning his attention back to the female.

"I have an idea. Why don't we play twenty-one questions?"

"Sure. I'll ask the questions."

"Why should you get to ask? I think it should be me since I came up with it." Ara crossed her arms and sighed.

"Fine."

"Okay then. Why do you have such big-" **SMACK! **Well you can kinda guess what he was about to say. Add rubbed his sore cheek, while Ara glared at him. "Jeez Ara. You don't have to be so mean."

"Well you don't have to be a pervert."

"Okay, okay. Here's the real first question. Do you like roses?"

"Yes. I think they're really pretty."

" Next question. Are you in love?" Ara's face became red, and she quickly averted her gaze. She couldn't give her answer in words, but she just gave small nod. "Really? Who is it?" Ara's face became even more red, and she started to stutter.

"I-I can't t-tell you."

"Why? Is it someone I know."

"Y-yes, I mean no!"

"So it is someone I know. Tell me, is it one of the other guys. You know they're all taken right?"

"It's not any of them."

"Then who?" Ara's face was burning, and she didn't know what to do. He can't find out who she likes. She would die.

"Why do you want to know?!" Add's eyes widened at Ara's sudden outburst, and they just stared at each other. Add then chuckled to himself.

"To be honest, I don't even know. I just know that you like somebody special." Ara sighed and looked at Add, who was staring down at the ground. Ara crept closer to him, and softly pecked him on the cheek. She had no idea why she did so, but it was some sort of impulse. Add's eyes widened, and he blushed darkly. Ara stared at him, and he stared back. Slowly, Add leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Ara eyes widened, and she didn't know what was happening anymore. All she knew was that Add, the boy she thought was a total creep, was kissing her. Add slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck. Add pulled away, and they both stared at each other, blushing like mad.

"S-sorry." Ara scooted away from him, and he did the same. Awkward silence hung in the air. Add took occasional glances at Ara, only to see her looking at the ground.

"Do you want to finish the game?" Ara looked at him, a slight smile gracing her still red face. This made Add blush even more.

"Sure."

"Okay then. Why did you kiss my cheek?"

"Because I like you."

"You do?"

"Yes." Add felt his heart skip a beat, and he blushed.

"I-I like you too." Ara smiled, and leaned her back against the rocks, sighing softly. Add sat next to her, and slowly grabbed her hand. Ara looked at him, but he turned his head away so she couldn't see his beet red face. Ara giggled. She let go of his hand, causing him to look at her with a confused expression. She wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. Add smiled, and wrapped his arms around her. They soon heard a slight drilling noise coming from the rocks. The turned their heads to see a little crack forming. The rocks soon fell apart, and a giant hole was formed. There stood the rest of the gang, Elsword in the lead with his drill sword.

"Never thought this thing would come in handy," he said with a grin. The other just stared at Add and Ara with wide eyes. Obviously, the oblivious one wouldn't know what's going on. Add and Ara's faces went completely red, and they quickly broke apart. Rena began to giggle, and there was a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Aw, look at the cute couple guys," Rena said teasingly.

"Sh-shut up Rena," Add grumbled.

"Who would've thought that Add would get together with Ara," Aisha said.

"We could say the same about you and Elsword," Elesis said with a chuckle. Aisha glared at her.

"It's not what it looks like!," Ara protested. "I was just cold, so Add tried to warm me up."

"I believe it," Elsword said. "Let's go guys. I wanna head back to the house and sleep." He let out a yawn, and began to walk out of the cave. The other followed, and they went back to the house they were staying in.

* * *

Ara sat on her bed in her room, with her stuffed bunny. Her hair was loose and flowing. She was wearing her usual night gown that stopped a little bit above her knees. She was in deep thought. The confession. Did it really mean something to both her and Add? And Add. Does he really feel the same? The more Ara thought about it, the more complex her feelings got. She felt like she was still buried underneath that pile of rocks and rubble, and couldn't even see the light of day. She thought of the bad things.

_'What if he ends up hating me? Then nothing would ever be the same.'_ Then she thought of the good things. _'What if we have a wonderful relationship that would last forever? What if we end up married? What would the kids look like? Oh stop it Ara.' _She sighed as she rolled over on her back. She looked out the window, and saw the full moon shining brightly in the sky along with the stars. She then heard the sound of the door opening and closing. She looked to see no one there. She then heard a loud hissing noise, and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she jumped up. She fell off of the bed, and landed on not the floor, but something much warmer and softer. She heard a groan, and sat up. She realized she was sitting on someone. She looked down to see the one and only Add. She then realized, she was sitting on his face. With no pants on. She blushed darkly. She quickly got off of Add. He sat up, and rubbed his head.

"Nice view, but could I see when I'm not suffocating please," Add said. Ara punched him in the shoulder and crossed her arms.

"Shut up pervert." Add chuckled and then grabbed Ara's hand.

"Come on. I'm just trying to have a little fun y'know."

"I know. But still, couldn't you try to have a little less fun." Add then moved closer to Ara, his face mere centimeters away from hers.

"But I wanna have fun with you." Add then pressed his lips against hers in a soft and sweet kiss. Ara tried to hold back her urge to kiss back, but failed. Add deepened the kiss, much to Ara's delight. They pulled away from each other. "I'm gonna go now." As Add tried to get up, Ara grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay with me?" Add smiled.

"Sure." And so with that, they slept peacefully. But what they didn't know was that Moby was in the room watching the whole thing. And on the other side was Remy, projecting this for all the gang to see. When they woke up, a few jokes were tossed around, and a bit of teasing occurred, but most importantly, Ara was finally unburied. Thanks to Add.


End file.
